1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of ground level mounted transformers. It is particulary related to means to provide easy access and greater training room for electrical cables connected to a ground level mounted transformer and to provide protection against damage to cables during site construction.
2. Prior Art
Ground level transformers are commonly mounted on pads. Generally the transformer pads have an opening to receive underground electrical conductors or cables therethrough to connect to the transformer. When cables protrude from the ground and through the opening in a pad, little vertical space is available for maneuvering of the cables. Also, after the cables have been installed in the earth and before a transformer is placed in position, great possibilities exist for vandalism or accidental damage to the cables during site construction.
An additional problem with transformers mounted on ground level pads is that during cold weather, ground freezing causes the pads to be pushed upwardly, sometimes referred to as frost heave. If cables from underground are tautly connected to a transformer, the upward movement of the pad and transformer can snap off the porcelain insulators to which the cables are connected.
Examples of transformer pads for ground level mounted transformers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,050,659; 3,962,660; 3,841,032; and 4,056,251.